The invention is directed to a plug connector for light waveguides.
DE 195 17 750 A1 discloses a light waveguide plug that is pre-fabricated with a light waveguide in its central bore. A first light waveguide, which is to be spliced, is introduced into the central bore of the plug. The plug comprises a transverse bore for the acceptance of welding electrodes with whose assistance the first light waveguide can be welded to a pre-fixed light waveguide ending in the central bore of the plug. Such a specific electrode arrangement is usually not available in standard light waveguide welding apparatus. Further, particularly in practical field employment, it can be difficult to thread this first light waveguide into the central bore of the plug and to contact an end thereof with the end face of the pre-fixed light waveguide.
WO 95/07479 discloses a pre-assembled plug connector for an optical cable. The optical fiber of the cable can merely be threaded into the longitudinal bore of the already completely assembled plug connector. As a result thereof, the fixing of the plug connector at the cable is made more difficult. Further, the sensitive optical fiber can be damaged during the threading operation or step. It is also difficult to precisely position the optical fiber in such a plug connector that is already assembled.